


Mistaken Identity

by last_system_lord



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_system_lord/pseuds/last_system_lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually, Sam finds she has to end it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity

Eventually, Sam finds she has to end it.

It’s not his personality, per se, that does it, nor is it even the long string of crimes he carries behind him. Those events are in the past, he doesn’t have the resources to repeat it, although Sam’s prepared to admit he probably would if he could. But he can’t. They have him under close enough surveillance to be certain of that.

He doesn’t believe she means it.

But then, that’s hardly surprising in one whose ego was big enough to pose as a God. Sam patiently tells him, she’d planned the speech in advance, and he waits impatiently before asking her out to dinner like she’d said nothing at all. Typical, so much so that Sam has to fight a smile.

Of course, he notices and responds with his usual self-satisfied smirk. Sam leaves him smiling to himself. No doubt he’ll be surprised when she doesn’t show up to dinner.

She can’t even blame him for not believing her, for not understanding that she’s deadly serious. It wasn’t a fight that sparked it, nothing new, nothing that could have warned him.

Actually, the problem had been there all along and Sam had blinded herself to it.

Then one day she’d walked past Daniel and Vala, sitting together in the mess, while Daniel talked softly. He’d been talking about Sha’re, not just explaining who she had been in a general sense, but explaining who she’d been as a person. It was a rare occurrence, Sam supposed the memories would always been painful, but Vala was in a unique position to understand.

The scene had lodged itself in her mind and refused to leave, until Sam found she’d had no choice.

She doesn’t trust herself to stay around him, so she finally accepts the position the SGC had been offering her. Sam takes command of the _General Hammond_ , she takes command of her own ship, her own crew and flies it out into the galaxy.

Sam makes an effort not to see him at all. She doesn’t want to find him attractive, to smile at his arrogance or laugh at his choice of clothes.

Mostly, Sam doesn’t want to look into Ba’al’s eyes and know that, somewhere in there, his host is looking back at her.


End file.
